


You Mean The World And Back

by princessrosberg



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 12:11:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4179411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessrosberg/pseuds/princessrosberg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Lewis shows Nico just how much he's missed him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Mean The World And Back

**Author's Note:**

> Nico's win and the hug Lewis gave him made me write this. I'm so not sorry.

When Nico emerged from the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist he was more than surprised to see Lewis sat at the edge of his bed with a smile on his face.

"How did you get in here?"

Asks Nico. But that's the last thing he wants to know. In fact he doesn't care how Lewis got into his room. He wants to know why he's here. Why he has a proud smile on his face.

"Stole an extra key card off Toto"

Lewis pulls the card out of his pocket to show Nico before he hands it back to the German. Nico just rolls his eyes in response and turns around to get some clothes out of his suitcase. Lewis watches from the bed, his eyes focused on a small droplet of water that slowly drips down the curve of Nico's back and dissappears underneath the towel and Lewis can't take it anymore.

Can't take the stupid games they play, always hurting each other and never actually showing their true feelings. Lewis jumps up from the bed and wraps his arms around Nico's waist, peppering small kisses against the back of his neck. Nico tells himself that this has to be another mind game. To stop now before he gets too weak and vulnerable but he's missed Lewis too much to do that. So he let him. He let Lewis bring his walls down and coax his true feelings out, the ones he hid away for so long.

Lewis gently trailed his fingers down Nico's stomach, feeling his soft skin beneath his fingertips before he tugged on the towel and let it fall to the ground. He turned Nico around in his arms to pick him up and gently place him down on the bed. Nico felt so exposed to Lewis. He can't remember the last time they did anything like this.

"Why are you doing this?"

Nico managed to find his voice while Lewis slowly pulled off his own clothes.

"Because you won...and I miss you"

Nico didn't reply to that as Lewis pulled off his boxers and dropped them to the floor. Lewis gently settled above Nico, wrapping one of Nico's legs around his waist to get that much closer. The two just admired each other, Nico tracing Lewis tattoos with his finger while Lewis stared deep into Nico's bright blue eyes. Nico was so zoned out, content with just this, that he let out a whine when Lewis wrapped his hand around Nico's half hard cock.

His head arched against the pillows, his nails digging into Lewis' shoulders as Lewis slowly worked Nico between his hand. Nico looked so beautiful, Lewis thought. His cheeks flushed red against his pale skin and his eyes hazy with love and lust. Lewis dipped his head down to capture Nico's plump lips between his own. He let Nico messily try to set some sort of rhythm, but in reality he was just letting out soft whimpers and breaths against Lewis' lips.

Lewis ran his thumb across Nico's slit, spreading out the cum that had gathered there and enjoying the way Nico jerked against him. He eventually pulled away, much to Nico's dismay, but when Nico finally opened up his eyes, he certainly didn't mind. Lewis was on his knees, his eyes closed and his mouth open as he fingered himself open.

Nico watched him slip his fingers in and out, pulling out to slicken them up with his tongue before adding another. After adding a third finger Lewis fully pulled out and looked back at Nico, pushing on his chest so he was flat against the bed before straddling his lap.

Lewis gave Nico a small smile before he carefully eased Nico's cock inside of him. He'd never get used to how good Nico felt. Nico pulled on Lewis' shoulders so he could kiss hin again, letting Lewis fuck himself down against Nico. Nico tried to reach out to Lewis but Lewis slapped his hand away and wrapped his own around his cock.

"This is for you"

He managed to breath out against Nico's lips, before he slowed his hips down to push even deeper against Nico. Nico let out a loud moan, Lewis felt so good around him and Nico doesn't know how much longer he can last. Lewis dips his head down to bite and suck at Nico's neck and that's when he finally let's go.

He arches against Lewis and mewls out in pleasure, eyes fluttering as he cums inside of Lewis. It feels so damn good. Nico watches Lewis as he carefully pulls himself off and let's out something between a whine and a cry when Lewis takes both of their cock between his hands.

"Come on Nico, I want to make you cum again"

Lewis watches Nico squirms underneath him, trying to speak but his voice draining off into incoherent mumbles of German.

"Lew-Lewis"

Nico is clawing at Lewis' shoulder and Lewis can feel the blood already drying from how harsh he'd been scratching.

"I lo-ove you"

Lewis isn't usually affected by words. But somehow those three little words affect him in every way he can think of and he comes into his hand, some of it dripping onto Nico's cock. Nico comes again just a heartbeat later and the two men lay together on the bed, hot and sweaty and too tired to move.

Lewis manages to gain effort first and dissappears into the bathroom to grab a towel and clean up. When theyre both clean and in a new pair of boxers Lewis finally speaks again.

"I love you too Nico"

And those words are better than anything. Better than pole, or a win, he'd even go as far to say that he'd rather have Lewis say those three little words than win a championship. Because in the end none of that matters to Nico. What matters is that he has his best friend back.


End file.
